


The Obligatory Male Viera Story

by Rycalla



Series: All-New Viera Tales [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Viera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Yet another story about why no male Viera appear in the game.





	The Obligatory Male Viera Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything Viera related, and I've been going through my old FFnet Viera-story files and realized something: They kinda suck. So I'm trying to write something decent about the subject.

“Hey Fran?” Vaan asked.  
“What is it now? If you are going to ask me my age again, I might have to shoot you,” Fran said.  
“No, nothing like that. Your village…they are all adult female Viera. Where are the boys, and where are the children? Even in Rabanastre the few Viera I’ve seen have been adult females. Are there even male Viera?” Vaan asked.  
“Of course there are male Viera. What did you think, we grew on trees?” Fran said.  
“Kinda, the way your race is with the forest. Either that or they were hermaphrodites or something.”  
“Not many Humes have seen a male Viera, but yes, they do exist. They’re more competitive for the food and such, they don’t live with the females. They live in their own villages and we generally only see them when we are looking to reproduce. The only males in the village are children too young to leave their mothers yet. It’s been many years since I’ve seen one, and he was my brother. Last I saw him was right before he left to join my father in the males’ village,” Fran said.  
“What do they look like?” Penelo asked.  
“They’re a little bit taller and more muscular than the females, but otherwise not much different. You can tell by looking at them that they’re males though. It’s a rather major thing for a male to bring a female food or any sort of other gift, or vice versa and it usually means we wish to mate since they’re so competitive over it. Jote used to try all kinds of things to attract them,” Fran said.  
“And what about the Viera children? I didn’t see any in the village,” Vaan said.  
“Kits? I’m sure there are a few, though Viera do not reproduce often. The Wood probably told the ones who were old enough to stay in the houses to stay away from the Humes, and the mothers probably kept the very little ones out of sight. Viera kits can hear the Wood from the moment they are conceived in their mothers and are much more timid than the adults, certainly. They would fear me, believing stories from Jote and the others I may try to turn them from the Wood; but they would fear you all even more since you’re Humes. If you were to go in some of the houses, there’s a good chance you’d see a kit or so, but don’t. Their mothers will be very unhappy and may kill you,” Fran said.  
“Aw, kits. Just like baby rabbits are called! That’s adorable!” Penelo gushed.  
“Yes, however in recent time, at least as long as I’ve been alive, there has been a few more kits born every year than than in the past, with more and more Viera leaving the Wood. That reduces the number of females available, allowing some of them who haven’t been able to find mates and have kits before to do it now, though the ratio of males has always been significantly smaller. Viera mate for life, which limits the availability of the males even further. Though rumours persist male Viera have left the Wood in the past, I have not seen one outside. Perhaps they stay out of duty for the females, but perhaps they have changed and cannot survive on the outside,” Fran said.


End file.
